Coming Out of the Train
by Sienna Stevens
Summary: It took seven years and every year something changed, every year they grew closer. The inevitable was going to happen, but did anyone noticed?
1. 1st year

**1st year, Hermione Weasley's POV**

The first time I went to the platform to pick Rose up from the Hogwarts Express, I came upon a scene that reminded me of the old days, when I was in Hogwarts, when I was only a child attached to books – not that I don't keep attached to them – and absurdly ignorant of the world. There were only two boys and a girl, but the scene seemed as absurd as it seemed familiar, because one of them was a Malfoy, and a Malfoy just doesn't hang out with Potter's and Weasley's.

Albus, who looked exactly like his father, was in the middle of the trio, and I pitied his expression of profound exhaustion and fatigue. In one of his sides was Rose, who seemed a lot like me, I must say, both in appearance and intellect, except for her eyes and hair, of course. Her eyes were the deep blue of her father's, in whose eyes I lost and still lose myself so often, and her hair was a bright red, worthy of a true Weasley. On Albus' other side was a boy with platinum blonde hair and gray eyes who I knew to be the son of Draco Malfoy – Scorpius.

Rose and Scorpius were arguing, and loudly. I bet almost half the platform could hear their shouts. Poor Albus was forced to endure the screaming in his ears, but he seemed quite used to the situation, as if it were a regular occurrence.

'Enough, you two! You've been fighting this the whole damn year. Excuse me, but I need a vacation from you two, starting right now! Happy holidays to you both.' Albus, who had managed to shut his friends up, turned his back on them and started walking towards Harry, Ginny, and Lily, all three of whom stood next to Ron and I.

Rose and Scorpius glared at each other fiercely, as if each blamed the other for making Albus upset, and then both seemed to decide simultaneously that it was not worth discussing further, turning their backs on each other and going to meet their families.

At that point, I said nothing, of course, but I knew what would happen from the moment I saw Scorpius Malfoy and my daughter exchange the same look Ron and I had exchanged as children.


	2. 2nd year

**2nd year, Harry Potter's POV**

James's third year had now ended, the second of Albus and Rose, and we - and when I say we, I speak of course of much of the Potter-Weasley clan: Ron, Hermione, Ginny and I, and of course, Hugo and Lily who would be going to Hogwarts next year - were waiting for the Hogwarts Express, which would arrive soon, bringing back my two children and my goddaughter.

As always, everybody's eyes were on us, but that was something we got used to, over the years. People on the street greeting us, thanking us for saving the wizarding world, calling us the Golden Trio and such things. It didn't bother me, however. It was good to know that in the middle of all of it, we did something good, something to rid the world of darkness.

The train arrived at last, announced by the smoke and the noise that spread by the platform, and one of the firsts to come out was James, with some friends, who he soon dropped out to run towards us and embrace us. Yes, because although he denies this, James missed us as much as we missed him.

We had to wait some more time until Albus and Rose appeared, followed, as always, by Malfoy. Despite how surprised we all were when Albus - that doing justice to his middle name - was selected for Slytherin, Ginny and I were always very proud of him, despite not being the best student in class - this place belonged, of course, to Rose - he had always achieved good grades. The shock came when Albus came home after his first school year and announced that his best friend was no other than Scorpius Malfoy. Ginny and I, again, didn't care, especially because I never judged anyone by name, and I was not going to start now. _You know Dad, I think Scorpius is for the Malfoys as Sirius was for the Blacks_, he told me one day. And I smiled at him. Maybe he was right.

Scorpius Malfoy was talking quietly with Albus, who was in the middle of the two, while Rose was on Albus' other side, without paying much attention to what the boys were saying. She was carrying an open book in her hands and seemed completely immersed in whatever she was reading - typical of Hermione's daughter.

When they stopped, Scorpius wished Albus a nice vacation and cast a glance at Rose, who didn't even noticed.

- Happy holidays, Rose.

Rose seemed to have awakened from a trance when she looked at Scorpius, almost to make sure that the words had actually left the blond boy's mouth. She stared at him for the longgest time, but Malfoy seemed to have come to the conclusion that she wouldn't answer, turned his back to her and began to walk away.

- HappyholidaysScorpius. - The words came out so fast from Rose's mouth that they seemed to have run over each other and formed a single word.

The last thing I saw was Rose blushing and Scorpius throwing her a weak smile.

When Rose and Albus came close to us I could hear him ask:

- What the hell Rose, first year I have to hear both of you yell at each other every second of every day, this year you didn't even echange a single word, and now you wish him _happy holidays_? I really can't understand you two!

- It's not your business, Al. - Rose replied, before going to embrace her mother.

I spent some time after that day thinking about the look that Scorpius gave to Rose. I thought of anger, hate... perhaps contempt? As much as I tried, I couldn't understand, and the look that Scorpius Malfoy gave to Rose Weasley remained without sense for a long time to me.

Only much later did I realize what it had meant.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Hello guys. So, this_ _story is going to be very simple: 7 chapters and an epilogue, each with a different POV of Rose and Scorpius coming out of train - as the title suggests.  
>Thank you so much to everyone who favorited, followed or reviewed this story. Make sure you review if you liked it or even if you didn't. I read every one of them and love all your opinions so much.<br>See you all soon.  
><em>


	3. 3rd year

**3rd year - Astoria Malfoy's POV**

Scorpius' third year was over, and as always, Draco and I were waiting for the train as far away as possible from the Potters and the Weasleys. I never understood all the hate Draco kept from both families. Since we got married, more for convenience than for love, Draco has always refused to talk about anything involving the Potter and Weasley families, especially about what happened at the war. However, he did respect them and never spoke bad of any of them to Scorpius. He also refused to say the word _mudblood_, which pleased me greatly. Despite the pure blood that flowed in my veins I did not consider myself superior to the descendants of muggles. This prejudice has died for quite some time, especially when two _mudbloods_ and a _blood traitor _saved the wizarding world. Yes, that did shut up many mouths. However, before Scorpius embarked on his first trip to Hogwarts, I heard Draco advising Scorpius to stay away from the Potters and from the Weasleys.

Having interupted my thoughts, the Hogwarts Express had finally arrived, filling the platform with smoke and the noise of children, as the doors opened and everyone started to jump out of it, with their trunks and their owls, rats, cats or even frogs. After what seemed like an eternity, Scorpius finally came along, as I expected, with Albus Potter and Rose Weasley, who held in her arms what seemed like a brown ball of fur.

Despite what Draco said and what my blood made me say, I was never one to obey the rules and the traditions. The only time I did was to marry the son of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. Not because I did not want to... Draco, after all, had become a good husband, and despite not loving him when we married, I learned to do so, and also to respect him. After a while I think he also learned to love and respect me, after realizing that I was not the kind of woman that bowed to the orders of her husband. After all, Draco had changed a lot, and had grown as well, so neither I or Draco had opposed to Scorpius friendship with Rose Weasley and Albus Potter.

The three were talking happily and smilingly, and for the first time, when they had to say their goodbyes, I watched a Rose Weasley wishing happy holidays to Scorpius with the biggest smile on her face. My son quickly returned it, also with a big smile.

And for the first time, when Scorpius came up and huged me, I could see his gray eyes really shine, like never before.

Draco did not seem to have noticed anything, and I thanked Merlin for that. Because if that shine meant what I thought it meant, Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy would get into big trouble in the future.

Not with me. No. With his father, and with hers as well.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Here's another one, thank you so much for all your reviews! _


End file.
